Kimi Toudou
is one of the two student council secretaries during Yuki Sohma's presidency, the other being Naohito Sakuragi. She is good friends with the treasurer Machi Kuragi and especially the vice-president Kakeru Manabe, though she is disliked by most of the girls in the school, especially the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Appearance Kimi is a fair-skinned teenage girl of average build and height. She is noted to be very attractive by people around her, as many boys at school are smitten to her. She has long, straight black hair which reaches her lower-back, with bangs mainly framing the right side of her face. She has big, dark-colored eyes, and is often seen with a smile. Personality Kimi is depicted as an outgoing, giggly, happy and fun-loving young woman. She is also manipulative and a mischief-maker: when Yuki first meets her, she manipulates him into sharing chocolates his fan club had just given to him. She often gives things naughty interpretations, and uses sex appeal to get her way—for example, she flirts with a teacher to get him to give the student council a new whiteboard.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 13, Chapter 73 Minami Kinoshita, one of the members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, describes her as a woman who "deceives men with her looks" and calls her a "devilish woman", which is confirmed when Kakeru mentions that Kimi likes to seduce boys who already have girlfriends. She also believes all men love her, and as long as they like her, she can go out with as many people as she wants. Kimi sometimes speaks in the third person, such as saying, "Kimi says yes!", which is a childish way of speaking in Japanese, and calls Yuki by the cutesy nickname "Yunyun". However, she can be violent at times too, like punching Kakeru in the stomach when he tried to tell Yuki about her true nature. Story Overview Early Life Kimi grew up in a three-person family, and it is mentioned that her father was raised in a prosperous family as an elitist. Kimi explains the reason behind her behavior due to a certain incident in elementary school: a group of girls told her that she could get anything she wanted since she had her pretty looks (though Kimi didn't realize that they were trying to be rude). Kimi then admitted that she had always thought that as well, and with the "encouragement" from those girls, Kimi became the girl she is now. Second Year Arc Third Year Arc Relationships Kakeru Manabe Machi Kuragi Yuki Sohma Naohito Sakuragi Trivia *According to Natsuki Takaya, when she created Kimi, her most important purpose was as "the girl who was completely unrelated to the 'Pain of the Sohma family'". **Her manager also pointed out that Takaya enjoys writing characters like Kimi. **With that said, Takaya mentions that Kimi's liveliness "is in vain". **According to Takaya, she used to get letters that said: "I like Kimi, but I wouldn't want her for a friend". *She is a first-year student when the manga starts. *She is in Class 2-A during her manga debut. es:Kimi Toudou Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Female